


Peters in Trouble

by nothinbutahotmess



Series: The Stark Family [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), BAMF Peter Parker, Big Brother Harley Keener, F/M, Flash Thompson Being A Jerk, Harley Keener is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Peter is a Little Shit, Protective Peter Parker, Trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22501552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nothinbutahotmess/pseuds/nothinbutahotmess
Summary: Peter is a good kid, so why did the school call and say he is suspended?
Relationships: Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Series: The Stark Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618915
Comments: 7
Kudos: 318





	Peters in Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Peter and Harley are Tony and Peppers bio kids. 
> 
> So is Morgan Obviously

Tony was in his work shop. Working on god knows what. The boys would be home soon and the little one too. He had to finish up whatever he was doing so he could go pick the kids up. He grabbed a random rag that was laying at a table, and wiped excess oil and sweat off.

Just as he was about to leave the work shop he gotten a call.

“Tony Stark speaking,”

“Hello stark this is Principle Morita, Im calling because your son Peter has gotten in trouble.”

“Are we talking about the same Peter?” Tony joked.

“Yes.” Morita said.

“Oh,” Tony said, “i’ll be down in 10 minutes,”

“Bye, mr.stark.” Tony hung up and called Pepper.

“You better have a good reason for calling me at this time!” Pepper slightly yelled.

“Sorry, but Peter is in trouble,” Tony laughed.

“Our Peter?” Pepper asked confused,

“Thats what i said,”

“Let me know how it goes,” Pepper said

“Will do,” Tony hung up. He had to get dressed so he just threw on a suit.

_____

Tony arrived in the school. He went to the office. He saw Peters Brown curls, beside him was Flash.

“You’re here Mr.Stark,” the principle said. Tony just nodded and took a seat next to Peter. He looked over and beside Flash was his parents. He got a better look at flash too, he had a black eye. He looked at Peters face, he had a busted lip.

“So, why’d you call me here at the end of the school day?” Tony said speaking up.

“Dont act stupid Stark, look at our sons face!” Flash’s mother said.

“His face looks a little busted up, he looks fine to me.” Tony said nonchalantly. Peter sniggered next to him.

The principle sighed, “The two boys were fighting. Peter initiated the fight. He has 4 days suspended. Since Flash fought back, he has ISS.” Peter scoffed,

“Whats the point of cameras if you aren't gonna use them?” he mumbled.

“This is outrageous! He should be expelled!” Flash’s father yelled.

“Okay big guy, calm down. Do you have cameras in this school?” Tony asked.

“Yes.”

“Did you USE them, ACTUALLY?” Peter almost shouted, “I didn't start the fight.”

The principal stayed silent.

“Well?” Tony asked. Tony stared the principle down.

“No we didnt,”

“There was no reason to, look at my kids face!” The older woman shouted, “If you want me and my husband to continue funding the school you will expel this boy.”

“Play the cameras back.”

“NO!” Mrs.Thompson shouted.

“Play them back. If they stop funding, you have me.” Tony said for the last time.

Principle Morita sighed, he got up and played the recording back.

The boys were in the hallway, Peter was talking with Ned and Mj. Flash and a group pf other boys walked up to Peter and the two others.

“Turn it up,” Tony said.

_”hey penis,” Flash said push Peter back. Peter stood there and stayed silent._

_”Dont have anything to say?”_

_”He doesnt want to speak to you, Flash.” Mj said._

_“Oh, usually he has a lot to say. Move these two,” Flash ordered._

_”Dont touch them.” Peter said quietly._

_”He speaks!” Flash joked, “I dont usually get physical but today I’m gonna try something new.”_

_Flash punched Peter right in the mouth, causing him to stumble back juts for act. He covered his mouth with his hands._

_Students coming out the classes yelling out oou’s and ‘fights’._

_Then Flash went to punch him again but Peter did it instead._

_The fight carried out until a teacher caught Peter just about to punch Flash again._

”I-Im very sorry but Flash is suspended. For 4 days. Peter two. He did hurt Flash pretty bad,” Principal Morita said, “We’re done here.”

”Eugene, lets go,” Mr.Thompson said dragging his by the arm. 

Flash stared Peter down. Peter smiled and waved at him.

”For future reference check the cameras. Thats why they’re in the school,” Tony noted, “Call for Harley Stark. Im gonna take him home.

A few minutes later Harley came into the office. The older boy stared at Peter confused 

“Come on boys,” Tony said. Tony let Happy know that he didn't need to pick up the boys. And that he could pick up Morgan

____

After picking Morgan up from school, they arrived at the house. 

“Daddy can we have juice pops?” Tony nodded. He grabbed three. One for him, Morgan, and Harley.

“What about me?” Peter questioned.

“If i remember correctly, you were suspended.” Tony said, and Harley gasped and laughed.

“Hush,” Tony said closing his hands infront of Harleys mouth, “Peter you’re grounded. I know you didn't start the fight but its a fight either way. No spider-maning. Give me your suit.”

“Fine,” Peter left. Tony sighed.

“Just for two days, Bambi,” Tony called up after him.

Harley and Morgan ran up the stairs with Peter. Tony plopped himself on the chair.

He ran has hand through his hair. A second later the blue and red fabric was flung down the stairs.


End file.
